


Back seat of the car

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, i can't seem to write smut without a lot of extra shit, i think, idk what this is, lilo being dickheads, niall's words not mine, why is there a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a bit of a public sex kink, but Niall doesn't like to be seen. So naturally, they compromise. Ensue car sex and an unexpected appearance of Lilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back seat of the car

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a month, but I forgot to post it. Oops

Niall is nervous. Not just last-minutes-before-the-beginning-of-a-show-nervous, but really, properly nervous. Why did he let Harry rope him into having sex in Niall’s car, which is parked next to Louis’ car, mind you. Fuck Harry and his irresistible eyes. But anyway, fucking Harry is exactly what Niall's gonna do in a few minutes. Or making love, as Harry likes to call it. They had agreed to meet in the garden next to Harry’s house at 2 PM, but of course Harry is late. It shouldn’t surprise Niall, really. When was there a time his boyfriend was on time? Niall surely can’t remember. 

“Hey babe.” Suddenly, there’s two arms sneaking around his waist and a lingering kiss being pressed at the base of Niall’s neck.

“Not here, Hazza. Wouldn’t want us to get caught, would you?” When Niall turns around in Harry’s arms, the younger boy is looking at him with a smug grin and mischievous eyes. Not even trying to hide the excitement bubbling inside him.

“That’s exactly the point, babe, it’s all about getting caught.” Harry says, still smiling smugly.

“Not getting caught.” Niall reminds him. “I don’t want the lads finding out about us like this. We don’t want them to get a trauma for life.”

“Okay, babe, I understand. You’re shy.” Harry says teasingly. He is full on grinning like the Cheshire cat right now.

“I’m not shy.” Niall slaps Harry’s bum, groping it afterwards. “C’mon babe, let’s get to the car.”

“Mmm, okay.” Harry begins to nip at his neck, while they walk hastily to the blondes car. Niall can’t contain the moan that slips out his mound. After two years of being in a relationship, Harry knows all his sweet spots. He knows how to make him go crazy and how to make him come with just his mound. How to have him squirming and panting beneath him, begging for release. And Harry loves to use that power for his own benefit.

But two can play a game, Niall thinks while grabbing Harry’s bum more forceful. Because Niall knows just as much about Harry as Harry knows about him. And the younger one happens to have a beautiful arse, it screams to be touched and fucked. Niall is already half hard, just by thinking of all the different ways he can touch Harry’s pink asshole. Almost as pink as his lips. Oh, those lips, the things they do to Niall are indescribable.

When they reach the car, Harry wastes no time in getting in it. He lets himself fall on the backseat and pulls his boyfriend on him with much more force than he first anticipated. He’s so horny, the possibility of being caught any moment adding to it. Niall can’t help but groan when he sees Harry’s green eyes darkened with lust. He straddles the curly haired hips, careful for his knee. Harry immediately curls his arms around Niall’s waist, digging his fingers into the older boys hips. His legs are awkwardly bend  and his toes are painfully pressed up against the car door. Damn his long legs. 

“Maybe we should move a bit.” Harry says.

“And how were you planning to move? We’re in a bloody car, Haz, there isn’t much place in here.” Niall smiles fondly at the curly haired boy beneath him. He assumed his boyfriend had at least taken the lack of space into consideration when coming up with this ridiculous plan. Actually, no, he shouldn’t have expected Harry to think about that. He is great but he often forgets the practical side to things. Like that one time he wanted to take a yoga class in the middle of Hyde Park, forgetting he is world famous. Niall can’t help but laugh at that memory, his boyfriend is an absolute idiot.

Harrys’ thoughtful face immediately changes to an offended one when he sees Niall’s smile. “Hey, are you laughing at me?” 

“I would never, babe.” Niall attempts to make a serious expression, but fails miserably at it. He bursts out laughing, tears are starting to well up in his eyes. Sex with Harry is always the funniest thing ever. And how could it be otherwise, with both of them being utter dorks?

“Maybe we should get it on, Ni.” Harry palms Niall’s semi to match his words. 

“Yeah, yeah, good plan, just-“ His sentence is interrupted by a loud moan slipping from his own mouth. Normally, Niall never gets this wound up from Harry palming him through his trousers. Maybe his boyfriend was right, it is quite an exciting thought that they can be caught any moment. If only there was a way to get out of these damn trousers. His dick is painfully straining against the zipper. Luckily Harry seems to read his mind, as he instantly opens it. Then, he shimmies the older lads trousers down, teasingly slowly, making Niall groan from arousal. 

“C’mon babe, just blow me already. Will you?” 

Harry promptly flips them over, pressing his hard on against Niall’s bare thigh. 

“Patience is a virtue, babe.” He kisses the blondes neck, nipping lightly here and there.

“D’you think I care about any virtues right now?” 

Harry just smirks, lowering his head so he can suck a love bite onto Niall’s collarbone. After that he leaves a trail of kisses along Niall’s chest. He stops at one of his nipples and sucks gently on it. Niall holds back a moan at that. Harry never stops kissing, licking and biting Niall’s skin. He finally reaches Niall’s boxers and takes the waistband between his teeth, slowly pulling his boxers down. 

“Fuck, Haz.” He sighs when a rush of cold hair hits his hard dick. He feels Harry smiling against his thigh. 

The younger lad mumbles something incomprehensible. Then, he softly kisses the head of Niall’s cock, making the other moan loudly. He licks a few stripes up and down the blondes cock, before taking him fully in his mouth. Harry loves sucking his boyfriend's cock, honestly. It’s thick and veiny and Niall is never able to hold his hips still, always fucking Harry’s mouth until he comes. He thinks he could come, too, just by sucking his cock.

After a while he retreats Niall’s cock from his mouth, only sucking the head now. He takes the veiny base in his hands and starts to stroke him slowly, matching the rhythm of his lips.

Niall doesn’t even care about being heard at this point. He’s so _so_ turned on, he won’t be lasting much longer if Harry keeps it up like that. Loud moans slip past his lips every few seconds, mixed with soft whines and a constant murmur of _HarrybabefuckgodHarry._

Harry knows he’s close, he can feel it in the way Niall’s cock twitches in his hand. He sucks the head a few times, before deep-throating him. He takes Niall’s balls in his hands, massaging them.

“Fuck” Niall comes with a loud cry. His orgasm is ripping through his body, leaving him flustered. Harry easily swallows all of his cum and seductively licks his lips till they’re clean.

“C’mere.” Niall pulls him up for a kiss. As he pushes his tongue past Harry’s lips, he can taste the remains of his sperm. He licks deeper into the brunette’s mouth, making the younger boy moan unashamed. That reminds him of the fact that Harry’s probably still painfully hard. Niall lets his hand slide down, playing with the other boy’s waistband before quickly pulling it down. He squeezes his cock hard and starts to jerk him off. Harry moans quietly in Niall’s neck sucking another hickey next to his pulse point.

“Suck.” Niall orders, while sticking his fingers into Harry’s mouth. He obliges happily, sucking forcefully on the three digits pressed on his tongue. 

When Niall supposes his fingers are slick enough, he pulls them out. He slowly circles them around Harry’s arsehole and carefully pushes the first finger in, still jerking him off at the same time. The combination of those two overwhelming sensations makes Harry moan and he comes hard. Streaks of white landing on his and Niall’s abdomen. He slumps against his boyfriend, suddenly feeling tired from cumming so hard.

“C’mon, babe, we haven’t finished yet. If I can’t fuck you, then what’s the purpose of all of this?” Niall murmurs fondly against Harry’s temple.

“Yeah, just give me a mo.” Harry is still a bit fuzzy from finally having cum after being hard for so long.

Niall’s finger is slowly circling around Harry’s pink hole while he waits for the boy to come down from his high

“If you’re gonna tease me, you might as well just push it in.” Harry chuckles.

Niall laughs at that. It’s so typical for his boyfriend to promptly say something like that.

“Well, if you insist.” Niall says, sticking his index finger once again past the younger boy’s ring of muscles. He feels him clenching and that sparks his cock’s interest. He can’t wait to fuck Harry properly, back to chest or with his legs bent. Anyway is good if he can just feel him and see him, panting, sweating, begging Niall to do something.

He adds another finger when Harry starts to whine. He scissors him open, occasionally brushing against his prostate, because he knows how it drives his boyfriend crazy. 

Suddenly there is a rustled sound and hushed whispers coming from outside the car.

“Louis, have you never heard of the word _silent_?” Liam says harshly but softly.

“Don’t worry Lime, it’s not like Niall is around.” Louis answers, laughing loudly.

“Fuck.” Niall curses under his breath. He knew this was a bad idea. And now he’s stuck in this car with his fingers up Harry’s arse.

“Shh, babe, maybe they’ll just walk by.” Harry tells him reassuringly. 

“Where do we start?” Liam asks Louis.

“Let’s just put some stuff on his car. Harry surely won’t mind if we mess up his garden shed.”

Niall and Harry hear the two other lads walk away, probably to get some ‘stuff’. He slaps Harry’s arm 

“What now?!” Niall whispers to his boyfriend. 

“We sneak out?” Harry says, or asks rather. Niall slaps him once again. 

“Hey what’s up with all the Harry-slapping.” The brunette pouts and rubs his arm as if he’s really in pain and not just pretending. 

“It’s for all of your fucking stupid ideas.” Niall states simply. 

“Could you maybe pull your fingers out my ass, Niall?” Harry asks after a few seconds of silence.

“Oh, my bad, I thought you liked it up the arse.” Niall smirks while rubbing his fingers against Harry’s walls, searching for his prostate. But when he hears Louis and Liam coming back, talking loudly, he quickly pulls out his fingers and wipes them off on his discarded shirt. “So much for sneaking out.”

“There’s nothing to do but wait, babe.” Harry is finally whispering, having caught the gravity of the situation.

So they wait, and wait.  And Niall is so ready to murder Louis, when he hears a hayfork scratching the varnish of his car. He would jump out of the car at this very moment, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s still very much naked and hard. If Harry would stop squirming on top of him, the latter wouldn’t be a problem anymore. But he’d still have to explain why he and Harry are naked in his car and why there is dried cum on the backseat. So he stays still and waits and thinks about killing Louis and making it look like an accident.

And then finally, _fucking_ finally, Liam an Louis seem to be satisfied with their work. Niall hears them laughing as they stride back to the house. He grinds his teeth and thinks once again about the possibility of Louis accidently falling on that hayfork. 

After a few more minutes of laying still and waiting, they both agree that the cost is clear. Niall pulls his boxers and trousers up and Harry makes a big deal of pulling his own boxers up while still being half hard.

“That was quite fun, wasn’t it, babe?” Harry laughs, knowing very well that Niall has different opinions on what’s _fun_.

“Never again am I listening to you.” Niall knows he shouldn’t be mad at Harry. Not for what those two dickheads had done at least. They would’ve trashed his car either way. It doesn’t matter if they were in it or not. But at least Harry knows he isn’t really angry, even if he sounds like it. 

“I’m your boyfriend, you should support me, even when I make mistakes.” Harry pouts and looks at the older boy like he just kicked a dog

“Don’t guilt trip me into having sex with you at another ridiculous place. I’m not falling for those eyes again.

“Fine.” Harry huffs and crosses his arms like the bratty child he is, or pretends to be ‘cause Niall knows he’s the opposite of that.

“Oh and Harry, we’re finishing this tonight. I’ll let you know in a proper way what I think of this idea of yours.” Niall says, smirking at the thought of tearing Harry apart.

“Can’t wait, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i have ever posted on here, so some constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
